


sad endings

by infinitize07



Category: Infinite - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitize07/pseuds/infinitize07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first time writing and posting hehe give me lots of love. I will appreciate everything. Thank you. Hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sad endings

Woohyun is so excited he can't explain how happy he is because he can finally watch his gyu hyung's musical.   
So he prepare so much he make himself more handsome and use the perfume sunggyu gave him he even buy flowers for sunggyu. 

When he arrive at the venue of the musical he can't tell what's he's feeling he's so nervous at the same time so happy so excited and he can't wait to just sit inside and watch it.  
He really hopes sunggyu will be surprise to see him in the audience. 

He found his seat not that far from the stage but he can clearly see the faces of everyone.  
The musical starts fine woohyun is having fun listening to all the beautiful voices of the actors.   
He's even happy for his friend dongwoo whose acting so great 

Sunggyu finally came out and he's really trying his very best not to shout "THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND".  
He's so proud his gyu hyung is really professional on stage he acts so well and looks so handsome.

As the lights went out woohyun can't help but feel something weird in him like something not good is going to happen, but of course he don't want to ruin anything so he set aside those weird things. 

The lights are back again he can see a bed and two people lying in there. He can't clearly see who it was but the weird feeling is back again as the scene goes by he's shocked to see sunggyu with a girl doing some bed scenes. He knows it's part of the story and the characters need to do it, but he can't help but feel jealous, sad and a bit angry at sunggyu. He can't tore his eyes away and when sunggyu looked up their eyes met woohyun can see the shock on sunggyu's face, and because sunggyu is a professional actor he overcome it. But sunggyu can really see through woohyun's eyes that he's hurting he's sad, and slowly a tear rolls down woohyun's cheek but woohyun wipes it away before he stands up and leaves the hall. 

Sunggyu's thinking about woohyun till the end of the show, he should've told woohyun about that scene and why of all the dates he wants to watch him it should be today where he's going to do that scene sunggyu just wants to be home and explain everything to his beloved woohyun. 

When he arrive at woohyun's dorm he wasted no time and immediately go to woohyun's room. His palms are sweating so hard because of the nervousness he's feeling and when he heard the ting of the elevator this is it he needs to man up and explain to woohyun.

He knock of course he needs to and the one who opened the door is the one he didn't expect to "oh sunggyu-ssi woohyun called me earlier and he wants to talk about something" sunggyu didn't see this coming he imagined woohyun to be in his room probably sleeping or crying and not talking to someone, and that someone is the one he's so jealous off.  
"Ah yes kibum-ssi it's okay. I just got back from my musical" he really don't know what to say to key but of course he needs to be respectful. "You guys need to talk about your problems, I didn't say anything I just listen to him. I don't want to interfere on your relationship. I know you guys can make it I believe in you" Sunggyu is astonished on what he's heard. He knows key as the advice giver of woohyun when the boy has problems so again he don't know how to respond on that. "Ahh.. ehh..thank you kibum-ssi I'm really grateful you're always there for woohyun. And don't worry this is just a little misunderstanding I won't sleep tonight without fixing this" "that's good to hear sunggyu-ssi *smiles* I'll be leaving now, you can find woohyun in the couch looking so lost so go talk to him now!" After key shoved sunggyu inside he waved to sunggyu and sunggyu smiles at it. 

Sunngyu entered the dorm he walk straight on the couch where woohyun was sitting, he sits at the far end side of the couch because he don't want to get punch by his beloved woohyun.  
"It's so cold outside, where's myungsoo?" He tried to make a casual conversation with his boyfriend "I kicked him out!" Sunggyu can hear the coldness in woohyun's voice and he don't want it "woohyun baby can you please look at me" while saying that he's inching his way to woohyun so that they're kinda close but woohyun being the stubborn woohyun he is did not respond to sunggyu but instead stands up and tried to walk away but sunggyu hold onto woohyun's wrist and can't help but to feel a little annoyed because of his boyfriend's habit of leaving him   
"okay let me explain don't go anywhere"   
"explain what? The bed scene you didn't tell me! Gosh sunggyu I thought we're not gonna hide anything from each other!"  
"That's part of the script woohyun! I need to do it!" Sunggyu can't help but to also raise his voice he's tired and here he is instead of cuddling with his boyfriend they're wasting their time doing non-sense things.   
"I know sunggyu but why the hell didn't you tell me that you're going to have a scene like that. I was going to surprise you but guess what I WAS THE ONE SURPRISED!"   
"You need to understand me, unders...."  
"I understand you sunggyu!! God damn it! I was always the one adjusting because you're so fucking busy! I understand everything! But I'm so hurt! I don't know I feel like we're not the old woogyu couple I feel like your being cold to me" while saying those words woohyun can't help the tears from falling. And sunggyu didn't know what to say but just hug his boyfriend   
"I'm sorry baby I didn't know you're feeling all these things I promise you we're going out tomorrow we can do anything you want. Baby I love you so much" sunggyu is hugging woohyun so tight it's like woohyun was going anywhere, he even kiss woohyun's head. Woohyun on the other hand finally made his decision he can't take it anymore he's so done with sunggyu always being so busy so he take all his courage to push sunggyu off him "No sunggyu I think we need to give each other time to think" "No no no baby don't say that I love you ok I'm sorry I'm very very sorry baby" sunggyu is trying his very best not to cry in front of woohyun, he don't want to lose woohyun "get out now please get out now!" "Don't you love me anymore? Uh woohyun?" "Sunggyu you're asking me that? Can't you see I'm so in love with you to the point that I let my self to be this hurt just for you huh" "woohyun.... we can fix this but not in this kind of solution please don't do this to me baby please........" sunggyu finally let his tears to fall he can't understand why is woohyun making a big fuss about things tonight he don't want to leave woohyun "you know the way out just leave please" nd woohyun run to his room, close his door and slowly silently crying. He can still hear sunggyu's cries before he heard the front door slammed shut by sunggyu. He didn't know what come into his mind to say that but he knows he's hurting so much. He walks to his bed and cry until he finally fell asleep. 

The next day sunggyu was a mess he feel so messed up, he woke up with a headache maybe because of too much crying he get his phone and dialed woohyun's number but woohyun is not answering he tried again and still no answer he's thinking if woohyun's really serious about their break up. Someone is knocking on his door he's too lazy to get up because of his headache so he asked dongwoo to open it for him "dongwoo yah! Someone's at the door open it now!" "Hyung I'm currently busy exposing dirt from my body I can't get it! You open it!!"   
"Aish what an asshole!" Sunggyu lazily get up from his bed and walk to the door he didn't expect to see woohyun standing at his footsteps carrying a box. "Hi. I just want to give back all the things you've given to me. I don't want to remember anything about you." And then woohyun drop the box full of their memories and ready to leave but sunggyu grab his shoulder. "Wait woohyun don't you want first to come inside and talk about it?" "We don't have nothing to talk about we're over." "So you're just going to throw away the 4 years we've been together? All the thing that we've done? Huh look I'm very very sorry baby for not telling you about that scene I will make it you to you I promise from now on I will tell you everything"  
"This is not just all about the sunggyu we both know know what are the other reasons so please stop communicating with me" and woohyun leaves. Sunggyu can't believe that this is happening, it can't be over like this.   
"Oh hyung is that a gift? From who? Can I look at it?" "Dongwoo can you please slap me?" Dongwoo didn't know if he should believe what sunggyu said. "Hy...hyung are you alright? Did I hear you right? Do you really want me to slap you?" Dongwoo can feel that there is something wrong "hyung? hyung? Is everything alright?" "I don't know dongwoo... I do.. don't know!" "What's wrong hyung? I've heard woohyun's voice earlier where is he?" "He's gone dongwoo he left me and I don't know what to do what to think!" He don't want to cry in front of dongwoo but his heart is breaking woohyun is throwing their relationship like that. "I need to see and talk to woohyun again" and he left.

He knocks at woohyun's dorm "oh hyung what can I do for you" says myungsoo who opened the door. "Is woohyun there? Let me talk to him!" He don't want to raise his voice to myungsoo but he badly needs to talk to woohyun. "You didn't know hyung? Woohyun-hyung already left like an hour ago and I think he went first to your house before he goes to the airport" myungsoo casually said   
"WHAT?? HE LEFT TO THE AIRPORT??!! WHERE IS HE GOING?!!" sunggyu is so clueless as to why is woohyun needs to go to the airport   
"Hyung he got accepted in a university in Chicago so he said to that he won't let the opportunity slip he agree to go there for his material. Wait hyung did you guys fight? Why didn't you know this? He said it to us like a month ago, you two never talk about it?" So many things is running in sunggyu's mind right now like is he that busy that he don't know what's happening with woohyun, is he really a careless boyfriend?   
"I need to see him! What time is his flight?   
"Oh hyung you better hurry it's in an hour!"   
All sunggyu wants is explanation from woohyun because he have so many WHY's in his mind right now.   
"I got t go now thanks myung!"  
"No problem hyung! Fighting!!"

This is the first time sunggyu drive so fast in his life he only have 30 minutes to be in the airport he really hopes that woohyun will listen to him. Right after he arrived at the airport he rushes to the departure area to see woohyun he looks left and right run there and here, until he see a familiar luggage he walks straight to that person wishing it's woohyun and it is.   
"What's the meaning of this woohyun are you really leaving me?" He's trying to be calm so they can't create a commotion, he can see that woohyun is surprised to see him there   
"What are you doing here? How do you find out I'm here?"  
"I'm asking you so please don't answer me with questions"   
"I'm leaving to chicago that's all you don't need to know other details we're over now"  
"You're so childish woohyun. How can you leave me here? How can you keep that from me?" Tears are now forming at the brim of sunggyu's eyes he can't but to get emotional.   
"I didn't keep it sunggyu! I already told you about this before! But you never listen to me! You're always shrugging me off telling me that you're tired! Fuck sunggyu I always opened this topic to you but you're not paying attention to me!" Woohyun is now crying and sunggyu can't help but to feel so bad he hug woohyun "I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry I'm going to be better now just please don't leave me woohyun I'm begging you" tears won't stop falling from sunggyu's eyes, he's soaking woohyun's shirt.  
woohyun push him off of him "I'm sorry also but I can't cancel this. I need to leave. I now know that not all relationship end up in a beautiful way. I hope you to be happy sunggyu. Goodbye.  
And woohyun leave sunggyu crying, he's also hurt to see sunggyu like that but they need this.

Sunggyu never imagine his relationship with woohyun to end just like this. He imagined it to be in each others arms hugging so tightly until one of them stops breathing.   
He just hopes that woohyun will become successful in this journey of his. 

 

ok this hahaha kinda sad yeah...I don't know Why did I write it that way but I just feel like give the story a sad ending. Give me lots of love. Thank you for reading. ♥


End file.
